


Baby, We've Only Got 9 Lives

by Its_Just_Chemistry



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, SinJu - Freeform, Sinbad has "cat allergies", sinjufest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 12:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Just_Chemistry/pseuds/Its_Just_Chemistry
Summary: In which Judal decided to adopt a cat.But Sinbad wanted a dog.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M for language and horribly written smut.  
> I'm sorry.
> 
> I can't write SinJu.  
> But I love SinJu.  
> And I know this is late but it's still SinJu day in my time zone so it still counts.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

"What is this?"

Judal ran his fingers vigorously through the creature's massive coat. "It's a Maine Coon," he said. He then began to ruffle its fur with increased zeal, "I got it from the animal shelter today."

"So you got us a dog?"

"It's a cat."

Sinbad left his shoes in front of the door. "It _acts_ like a dog."

"It's a cat."

He walked into the living room to pet it. "It _feels_ like a dog."

"It's a _cat_."

"It _looks_ like a dog."

Judal clenched his teeth, "It's _a cat_."

"It _smells_ like a dog-"

"Oh shut up."

 

°\\_{ˆ=• - •=ˆ}

 

"You should've gotten a dog," Sinbad stated, though it seemed Judal surely disagreed.

"Well, too bad. I got us a cat." The youth chuckled as the beast jumped onto his lap--because mind you, these things end up to be around 40 inches tall, and let's just say that this cat, wasn't exactly in his prime.--"I personally find them more appealing than dogs."

"But _nothing_ beats a dog," Sinbad whined.

Judal turned to Sinbad. "Maine Coons actually happen to act an awful lot like dogs, you know."

"So why didn't we just get a dog?"

"Because," Judal patted the feline's head, "I don't like dogs."

 

°\\_{ˆ=• - •=ˆ}

 

Sinbad stared irritatedly at the smug, "cat-dog-thing,"--as he'd so _brilliantly_ chosen to call it,--as it stared back at him from Judal's, heaving chest.

The man had fallen asleep while playing with it, and now, the damn thing was taking Sinbad's favorite sleeping spot. And Sinbad was not happy. "Move, damn it," he muttered.

But the cat only purred back in response.

Before it began to lick itself.

"I said _move_."

This is why Sinbad had wanted a dog. They weren't as smart as cats. And Sinbad was certain that if he was fighting a dog for a place on Judal, he would've already won by now.

But he wasn't fighting a dog.

It was a stupid "dog-cat."

From _Maine_.

"I'm supposed to be taking a nap right now." He mumbled crossly.

And it was true. It was currently two in the afternoon on a Sunday, which was the ideal time of napping.

Sinbad had even made a schedule for his routinely napping times.

"I could have you thrown out in less than five hours," he threatened,

at a cat.

"I could have you thrown out on the streets, fending for your life, scavenging alleyways for what may be your next--maybe even last--meal," he reached over to push the feline off Judal, "but I guess I could let you stay, that is, if you just moved-"

And then the stupid cat fell limp on Judal's torso. And napped.

And it took every ounce of Sinbad's willpower not to just scream and hurl it off the bed.

 

°\\_{ˆ=• - •=ˆ}

 

Judal looked down at the mop of fur poking his leg, before he proceeded to bend down and pet it. "Sorry buddy, coffee's for people only."

"So is the right to stay in _this apartment_."

Judal turned his attention to a grumpy Sinbad, currently fuming by the dining table. The youth chuckled, "What's got you so grouchy? Didn't you just take a nap?"

But the only response he got was Sinbad glaring daggers at Oliver.--

Which was the cat's name, in case you were wondering.--

Judal rolled his eyes at him, before scooping the feline from the floor and into his arms. He bounced it gently in his hold. "I'm not sending him back, Sinbad."

"Why not?" The man cried. "The thing is nothing but a nuisance! Plus, I-I'm...allergic! T-To cats."

Judal cocked an eyebrow, " _You_...are _allergic_ , to _cats_."

"Yes."

"Really." It was evident that Judal was not convinced.

So Sinbad attempted to persuade him by faking. "A-Achoo! Crap, m-my allergies are uh...acting up."

Judal nodded his head slowly, clearly unimpressed. "Is that so?"

"Yes."

There was a moment of silence.

"Oh dear." The youth then sighed--feigning exasperation,--"Well, I suppose there's only one thing we can do then."

"Get rid of the cat?" Sinbad asked hopefully.

"No, no. The only thing we can do now is live in separate apartments." Judal pouted, "I'm sorry Sinbad, but because of your tragically _real_ allergies, we just can't be together anymore."

Judal started off towards the bedroom, "'Guess I'll have to go pack my bags now...since fate has been so cruel, and torn us apart..."

He sighed again for effect.

And Sinbad groaned in defeat, while Judal chuckled at his misery from across the room.

 

°\\_{ˆ=• - •=ˆ}

 

"You wanna watch a movie?"

"Yes-"

"I was talking to the cat."

  
...

  
That was the last straw. "I am your _husband_! And you'd rather be watching a movie with a cat, than me?"

"Yes." Judal had said the word so effortlessly, that it was almost as if the answer was to be expected. Sinbad felt hurt.

"Is that cat somehow more important to you than-?"

"Yes."

Sinbad groaned loudly in frustration. However he soon stopped, as a frail pair of hands made their way into his own. He could smell the peach from Judal's breath as he leaned up on his toes. "Why are you so upset about the damn cat?"

"...I'm worried about it coming between us."

"Are you serious right now?"

Sinbad started to retort, only to be cut off by Judal. "It's a fucking _pet_. Just because I'm spending time with it doesn't mean I won't make time for _you_. Dumbass..."

Sinbad closed his mouth as Judal leaned into his chest. He wrapped his arms gently around the youth's frame.

"I'm _your_ dumbass, you know-"

"Shush. Don't ruin this."

Sinbad chuckled.

 

°\\_{ˆ=• - •=ˆ}

 

"Ah...nh- crap, Sinbad," Judal fisted the sheets beneath him, " y-you don't have to go so...unh, fast..."

Judal's legs buckled as Sinbad thrusted in again. He rocked his hips to stay in sync with his partner's movements, but given that he was at the verge of succumbing to the feeling of sheer bliss, it was starting to prove to be difficult.

Even Sinbad was starting to face similar problems.

All of Judal's moaning was beginning to make it harder for him to last _downstairs_...

  
The youth shoved his face into a bystanding pillow, as to muffle the mortifying sounds slipping from between his lips. But it wasn't working. "Sinbad," he whined, "oh god- Sinbad~."

Judal's voice was starting to crack into breathless whispers.

Sinbad panted at the rising temperature in his lower abdomen, "Judal- nh...shit I'm about to... _oh gosh_."

"We've only- ah...been doing this for fifteen minutes-!" Judal gasped, "How are you already about to blow your load- oh _fu~ck_."

The bed was beginning to rock faster.

"If you'd just...stop with the- unh- noises...the erotic _noises_ , maybe, I wouldn't have to, y'know...ah-"

There was pressure building.

 _Lots_ of pressure.

"Sinbad," Judal moaned, "I can feel it- I-I can feel it-! _Sinbad_ , I-"

The two froze at the sound of the door opening, and in less than a moment Oliver had found his way onto Judal's back.

The youth screamed out of both fear and humiliation.

"Fucking shit!"

Sinbad merely groaned, "See? _This_ is why we should've gotten a _dog_ -"

The duvet was suddenly thrown over Sinbad's face.

"Oh shut up."


End file.
